


New Clothes

by Geenii



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geenii/pseuds/Geenii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones, former lieutenant of the English Navy is having a hard time adjusting to certain customs of the modern world; one of which being clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Clothes

"So, Hook, you’ve been in this world for a while now and, well," Emma paused mid-sentence. "How about a change? Something less… piratey. She loved seeing Killian in his leather (and quite frankly, out of it) but he stuck out like a sore thumb in Storybrooke. Most people had gotten accustomed to modern day clothes in the twenty eight years the curse had been in effect, but Killian refused to wear anything but the leather. Emma wouldn’t admit it to him but she rather liked the leather, just she liked it better in the privacy of their own home, where she could get him out of it. But for Storybrooke, in the ferocious heat, it just wasn’t practical.

Killian spluttered and patted his leather trousers; his face screwed up in a way that Emma could only describe as adorable. “But a pirates what I am, love. How would I be as devastatingly handsome without the leather?” Emma tried, really tried not to laugh but couldn’t help the twitch of her cheek. She shook her head and muttered something about how much of an idiot he was. Killian loved seeing her smile and, although he wouldn’t admit it, acted purposefully stupid half the time so she’d laugh.

—-

A few days later, when Emma had forgotten about her request for a wardrobe change, Hook found himself walking past the one clothes store in Storybrooke. He needed help; there was too many choices to make: what size; what colour; what style; what brand. It was too much and he couldn’t tackle it alone but he didn’t know who to ask. Mary Margaret had baby Neal to look after and probably wouldn’t take to babying another any time soon; Robin would laugh for hours at Killian’s request for help and it wasn’t as if he had the best fashion sense in the world. Seriously tights on a man? That was a no go even for Hook. And Henry would probably blab to his mother before he could surprise her.

Killian gazed into space, he couldn’t think, he just needed one person to help him. “Killian, why are you stood outside the store?” Hook shook his head and rounded on the speaker. That was it, David! He just didn’t know how to ask for his help. He didn’t want to just blurt it out, lest David laugh at him but he couldn’t think of a way not to. “I… Need your help.” David looked puzzled, as if he couldn’t quite fathom why it was his help he needed. And truthfully Hook didn’t know either but he seemed like his best shot to not looking a complete fool for Emma.

"I need… You’re quite modern looking…" David chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "oh. So you noticed." David murmured; too low for Hook to hear.

"I mean you know your way around… I need clothes." David took pity on Killian’s insane babbling, took him by the vest and dragged him into the store.

—-

"Just put it on. Seriously, it’s not that hard." David huffed and stalked in front of the changing rooms. Hook had been in there for over an hour and still he couldn’t decide whether or not he really wanted to part from his leather- even if it was for a short time, just to surprise her. Nothing more; he would be in and out of these clothes. "Get out of there." David ordered; Hook stepped out, clad in leather, again. David, having ran out of patience half an hour ago, grabbed the handful of checked shirts and jeans, and preceded to the check out. Honestly it was like shopping with a two year old; Hook stopped to look at anything shiny or brightly coloured and would pick up the worst t-shirts.

—-

Keys clattered into a white bowl that was placed just inside the door to their house. Emma smiled to herself as she hummed a slightly out of tune melody, and walked into the living room. The living room was strewn with bits of checked material and what looked suspiciously like a pair of men’s jeans. “Killian? Are you home?” Emma called out, picking up the pair of jeans and folding them neatly, before placing them on the back of the leather sofa.

She heard a grunt from behind the door, which lead to the kitchen, and pushed it open. “I’m not sure this shirt suits me.” Killian turned towards the now open door and smiled sheepishly. “You actually went shopping? And no, I disagree it definitely suits you.” Emma smiled and tugged Hook towards her, using his belt loops. “Blue is a good colour on you.” Emma reached up and pressed her lips to his, softly at first but gradually the kiss grew deeper. Her hands tangled in his hair and tickled his neck. “Maybe I could start wearing it more often?” Killian murmured against her lips. Emma laughed and pushed him against the fridge, “how about every day?” 

“I’m going to need persuading, m’lady.” Emma’s eyebrow rose and she stalked toward Killian; her eyes intent on Killian’s. Again she reached up and pressed her lips to his, her hands threading into his soft hair. She felt his hand tangle in her own blonde locks and his hook land on her hip, pulling her lower half into his more forcefully. Killian flipped them so Emma was leaning against the fridge.

He pulled away and went to grab his leather outfit, which was dumped unceremoniously, in a heap on the kitchen floor. “So I suppose this has to go?” He said indicating the leather in his hand. Emma shook her head and took it from him, “maybe we can find a use for these-” At Killian’s blank stare she smiled, “in the bedroom.” Killian’s blank staee turned into a lopsided grin and he’s eyes turned hungry.


End file.
